NFC middleware is middle layer software between an NFC application and an underlying platform, and is responsible for providing a common platform for the development of NFC-related applications. It can shield differences between hardware and system software, and integrate all kinds of common features that NFC applications need into the middleware, to provide a unified interface for the third party that develops NFC applications. A current typical NFC middleware is shown in FIG. 1.
The rise of NFC technology provides a broad space for development in fields such as e-payment, online security verification, mobile computing, real-time data collection, location information distribution. It also stimulates benefit game between mobile operators and NFC device manufacturers, financial institutions. Therefore, operators not only need the middleware on intelligent terminals that can provide lightweight and universal services for upper layer NFC applications, to shield heterogeneity and complexity of underlying NFC devices, but also expect the middleware can bind specific NFC applications with mobile operators, so that only users that get operator-related permissions can use NFC devices of intelligent terminals. Therefore, how to bind NFC applications with mobile operators is the problem that needs to be solved urgently.